


Dirty little fingers

by AmyBlackfyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Possession, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyBlackfyre/pseuds/AmyBlackfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a good boy, but he is a teasing one, and Peter Hale isn't the type of man who endure that sort of attitude very well. At least, not without punish his cocky sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> That is my first fanfiction here, so I'm kinda nervous about posting my little  
> story here. Also, I'm brazilian, so, if my english isn't that good, please, forgive me and let me know what is wrong.  
> I hope you guys like it!

The water was running warm through his body. All the lights were off and the sun was no longer up on the sky. All the darkness made him feel more protected than all the light in the world. He knew that he was under _his_ protection, even though he wasn’t the most kind person towards the young man. But that was perfectly comprehensible.

Stiles was Peter Hale’s sub for almost a year now. After discovering the attraction of the young boy for kinky stuff, Peter hadn’t thought twice before take him for himself, shaping the boy to his pleasure. After all, he had that urge for being controlled and let’s face it: Derek could barely control himself. Peter, on the other hand… And the boy couldn’t be happier. Or prouder, exhibiting the marks of his Dom all over his perfect body, his fair skin always beautifully bruised. And today the marks were sensitive, so fresh they were. The seed of his Dom was all over him, most of it focused on his belly.

Peter found him in the dark bathroom, still in the shower, with an almost sweet, satisfied smile on his face. The older man couldn’t help but smile himself. “What is taking you so long, Stiles? I hope that you don’t put those dirty little fingers on what is mine.” His voice was husky and low. The boy ran his _dirty little fingers_ trough the seeds in his belly, in order to dissipate them, saying very quietly “I’m a good boy, sir… I don’t touch what isn’t mine. How could I?”

The smile on Peter’s face grew, and, as he approached the boy, his breath turned fast in anticipation of  his master's touch. With the help of a little stroke of light, he could see the perfect body of the man whom he belong to, shivering a little; he couldn’t help himself, so _happy_ he was to see Peter. But he wasn’t allowed to be _that_ happy. And his master noticed that, by the way he shove the boy on the wall, pinning his hips there mercilessly. “Am I in trouble, sir? I’m already so sore…” Stiles couldn’t help the teasing. Even if he couldn’t take the consequences of his acts, the feel Peter being so intense worthed the risk of being incapable of walk for the whole week.

“’Trouble’ is not enough to define, boy." There was a bit of humor in his voice, but the little one knew that his master was talking as serious as he could be. "I’m not on the mood for noises. Be a good little boy and stay very quiet. I just want to hear your voice to count. Loud.” Any boy would tremble with the perspective of having a man beating the hell out of you. But Stiles just smiled, anticipating the pain. And when the palm of the older man shocked against the fair skin for the first time, Stiles’ voice was loud and clear, making his master certainly proud. “One.” He wanted to moan and purr for his master, but the only thing that he managed to do was rub his butt against the hips of the old man.

“Behave yourself.” There was no amusement in his voice. And this time, the pain came stronger, and the boy just managed to say, in a lower tone than before a soft “Two”. And the intensity of the spanking grew until Stiles scream painfully at the last spank. But the soft kisses in his shoulders and Peter’s fingers being brushed on top of the bruised skin amongst the water running through them soothe the pain well enough, and the boy purred, sweetly. “What a little bitch I have here”, he said, smiling again with Stiles’ behave. “Should I reward you for enduring your punishment so well?” The boy just nodded, panting, uneasy, wanting at least a little more, without caring about how sore he already was, feeling some pain in every inch of his body after a whole afternoon serving his master.

Peter turned the boy towards him, reading the anxiety on the face of the little one, but the look of satisfaction in his face was enough to make anyone smile. With a chaste kiss in his mouth, Peter muttered. “Seems like you can put your dirty little fingers on what is mine today. Good night, Stiles.” And, with a mischievous grin, the werewolf went out of the bathroom, letting the boy taking care of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hamburguersmakesmehappy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
